


You're finally better than me

by BrushYrTeeth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Fighting, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt Lance, Injury, Langst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, Sad, Season/Series 04, haggar sucks, hurt keith, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrushYrTeeth/pseuds/BrushYrTeeth
Summary: The Paladins were on a mundane mission. It would’ve been so easy if they had stayed together. Instead, Keith and Lance insisted on venturing off together.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	You're finally better than me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Major tw for death, violence, and minor gore.
> 
> This couldnt be done without my amazing friends on twitter! so thank you to  
> @/sophkink_ for the hypothetical "who kills who poll"  
> @/magicallance for helping me make this fun story!

The Paladins were on a mundane mission. It would’ve been so easy if they had stayed together. Instead, Keith and Lance insisted on venturing off together. They snuck around the Galra occupied castle carelessly. The team was only supposed to be gathering information at what they thought was an abandoned hideout.

The pair found themself at the end of a long dark corridor. The walls were made of shining white marble and the floor click-clacked under their boots. The darkness seemed to eat up the other end of the hallway. 

Keith sat down against the wall and sighed. “How long do you think we can just sit here?”

Lance sat down next to him and leaned on his armored shoulder. 

“Long enough. They should be able to finish without us. You know how efficient the Princess is!” Keith chuckled and laced his fingers through lance’s and planted a soft kiss on the top of his head. Lance smelled like soap.

“It feels like we never have time, just us…” Keith mumbled. “I know I joined the Blade.. But I still miss you”.

Lance inhaled sharply, planning out a charming response for the raven, but paused when he heard tapping down the hall.

Both boys perked up, staring into the darkness. Lance felt Keith reach for his Bayard that was discarded next to him. The noise just got louder and louder. Was It one of the other paladins?

Finally a silhouette emerged from the darkness. Lance leaped to his feat, Keith not far behind him. 

“Hello Paladins,” The voice cooed. Lance felt his stomach flip- although he couldn't see their face, he now knew who was standing in front of them.

“Haggar..” Keith extended his bayard to keep distance between them all.

“Put down your weapons. You aren’t getting out.” Haggar stepped forward, The light of a nearby candle lighting up her scarred face. “It was complete coincidence to find you all here. But who am I to turn down an opportunity like this?”

Keith had shuffled in front of Lance, his hand still in his. Lance was looking around, desperately searching for a way out. Almost as Haggar knew the pair was already planning their escape, She raised her hand and casted a spell. The space around Keith and Lance lit up and was a brilliant purple. 

“You cannot leave this barrier until I break it.” Haggar said simply. Keith lunged forward only to be knocked back by the strong magic.

“What do you want with us?” Lance barked. 

“Well, I wasn’t planning on using this spell for awhile… but now will do. Only one of you may leave here,” haggar backed out of the light again.

“What? No! One of us isnt going to stay here!” Lance shot back. Keith had dropped his bayard, realizing what was to come.

“No stupid boy! The one who _lives_ may leave. I will give you one dobosh before I take matters into my own hands” and with that, Haggar was gone.

Panic filled lance and he rushed back to Keith. “Keith? What do we do?” His voice cracked bitterly.

“I can't get through…” Keith looked up from the ground, “We have to… If we stall maybe the others can find us. We will just spar”. Despite Keith’s efforts Lance could see the fear clouding the boy’s eyes. They were not as bright as before.

Lance nodded and scooped up Keith's cheeks in his hands, “we got this. Maybe you will finally beat me at sparring this time!” Lance smirked playfully. Keith smiled back.

Time seemed to freeze as Lance leaned in and left a tender kiss on Keith's lips. They stood, forehead pressed to forehead for a moment. The tender moment was rudely interrupted by Haggar. 

“Fight.” 

Suddenly, everything was tense. Keith’s body did not feel like his own, but rather a puppet. Keith barely had a moment to process what was happening before Lance had pinned him to the ground. Lance’s face was knitted with fear as he sputtered, “I can't stop! Keith im sor-”

Keith managed to reach his hands up and began to choke Lance. Lance struggled, grabbing Keith's face. Inside Keith was screaming to stop. He didn’t want to hurt Lance! He loved him! For a brief moment Keith felt clarity. He dropped his hands and scurried away. “Lance- I didn’t mean-” 

“I know! I know!” Lance had backed away as well. He looked around desperately for Haggar but she was nowhere to be seen. Lance looked down at his hands, suddenly regaining control of them. “Was it magic?”

“Yes” Haggar answered from the dark. “It seems like it wavers, though. I suppose that’s what happens when I do things on a whim.”  
  
Keith pounded against the magical barrier “Let us out! What do you want?” 

“I want you to kill each other.” And Haggar was gone again.

-

The pair seemed to fight forever. The magic took them over for several moments then let up the next. Keith had a cut across his nose and was losing stamina. When they were forced to fight, his punches were slow and his blade felt heavier and heavier. 

The longer they fought, the more staggered the breaks were. It seemed like Haggar’s spell was only getting stronger.

Lance was leaning against the marble wall panting, holding his pounding head. Keith sat across the small space, his bayard as far away as he could keep it. 

“Keith we can't keep doing this!” Lance choked out. Keith looked up at him. His face was drained of all color. 

“Then kill me…” Keith whispered. Lance began to protest but he cut him off, “I dont have anything to go home to. You do! Your family.. I will be okay.”

Lance stared back, his mind running a million miles. He paused and nodded. “Okay”. Lance walked to Keith and fell to the floor next to him. 

They sat there for a few ticks, completely silent. Lance exhaled loudly and smiled. If his math was correct, Keith would be forced to fight within a few ticks. He would be delayed a dobosh or so. But he didn’t think Keith knew that.

Lance flung himself at Keith Pinning him to the ground again. He pressed his blade against the neck of Keith’s suit, hoping keith would think he was under the spell again. Keith didn’t fight back until the spell took him over one last time. 

“Kill me Lance!” He shouted, struggling to control himself. 

Without saying a word lance stood backup. He knew Keith would hold up his bayard to put space between the pair- he always did it. And when he did, Lance took a quick step forward.

Lance watched Keith’s face twist painfully. He just smiled back. Keith dropped his bayard and and rushed closer to his partner, tenderly touching the wound. “Lance! Lanc-” Keith cried as Lance crumpled to the floor. 

Warm pain filled Lance’s mind. He knew he was bleeding but couldn’t tell how much. His ear rang loudly as Keith scooped him up on the floor. Keith was crying, desperately trying to stop the bleeding from the gash in the blue paladin’s stomach. 

“Lance! Please answer me!” Keith sputtered as he held him.

Keith wiped tears from Lance's face, leaving streaks of dark blood. Lance was crying? He hadn’t realized. 

“I'm fine” Lance wheezed, reaching up to Keith's face. “You’re finally better than me at something,” Lance chuckled.

Keith laughed hysterically, tears spilling down onto Lance. “Hold on! We- we can fix this” He shook Lance gently, trying to keep him awake. “Im so sorry.. Im so-”

  
  


“You look so pretty with your hair down Keith” Lance whispered, petting Keith’s hair. He coughed and the pain burned in his chest. He tasted blood. Lance knew he was dying. But he wasn’t scared. 

“No no no no!” Keith yelled out for help, “Shiro! Please! Princess? Please help me!” 

The hazy barrier around them fell with a soft twinkling sound. Keith looked up and shook his head. 

“No! Lance! Lance baby? Please!” he screamed desperately. Lance was so much heavier now. 

Lance took in a shaky breath and smiled at Keith. ‘I love you”. He felt himself melt into Keith. He wasn’t in pain and couldn't taste blood. He could still hear Keith’s pleading, though. 

Keith Shook Lance several times. He lifted his hand from the wound, his glove soaked in his partner’s blood. He couldn’t think anymore. Keith sobbed into Lances chest, struggling to choke out breaths. 

“Help me! Lance!” Keith shouted one last time.

Lance did not answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.... :) i have not edited this, so if there are any errors feel free to correct me. 
> 
> anyways, follow my twitter for more fun langst. @/brushyrteeth


End file.
